


Question

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Not even Kurt is able to resist the power of Blaine’s puppy eyes... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

“Kurt, come on.”

“No.”

“Kurrrrt.”

“No, Blaine. No.”

“Please?”

“Not a chance.”

Blaine sighed, deciding to use his best weapon. Giving Kurt the best puppy eyes he could manage, he looked at him pleadingly, pouting miserably, knowing Kurt was rarely immune to that.

Seeing his husband looking at him like that, Kurt groaned. “Come on, Blaine. Puppy eyes _and_ pouting? You fight dirty.”

“All is fair in love and war. Now, please?”

“Blaine, I am not wearing reindeer antlers for the party.”

“But it’s a Christmas dress-up party!” Blaine whined, looking so incredibly adorable that Kurt had a hard time trying not to cave in. Seeing his hesitation, Blaine walked closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and batting his eyelashes. “Pretty please?”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed. “Fine.” He muttered, questioning his sanity, as Blaine kissed his cheek enthusiastically and put the antlers on his head. “But you’re going to do the dishes for me.”

“Deal.”

“And I get breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

“You got it.”

“And, after we get back from the party, you’re making it up to me with that talented mouth of yours.”

“Definitely.” Blaine smirked and kissed him again, longer and deeper this time. Kurt closed his eyes, melting into Blaine, but, suddenly, his husband’s body was gone and he was tugging his hand. “Come on, let’s go!”

Groaning again, Kurt followed him out of their bedroom and grabbed his coat, shaking his head when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He, Kurt Hummel, was wearing _reindeer antlers_ on his head. The things he did for Blaine, he was lucky Kurt loved him so damn much.

“Kurt, I have an idea, what if…”

“Blaine. If you even try suggesting I wear a red nose, you’re not getting laid for the next two weeks, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135400217519/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
